


【HPSS】关于我近期得到的一份报告

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	【HPSS】关于我近期得到的一份报告

※依旧是沙雕文学

※hpss女儿的视角

※有hpss提及，所以我打了cp tag

大家好，我是莉莉·波特。

准确一点是，莉莉·西弗勒斯·波特，是一位五年级的斯莱特林生。

最近，我从一位与我玩得很好的赫奇帕奇学长手上得到了一份让我有充足的理由怀疑是巨怪写的报告。

报告如下:

首先，你哪只眼睛看见我长报告上的那样了?

画师先生/小姐，我黑发绿瞳和这位白发黄眼睛的小妹妹完全没有任何相似好不好!

澄清一下，我是遗传爸爸的黑发而不是父亲的。比起父亲那头桀骜不驯，像鸡窝一样的头发，我还是觉得爸爸的油性头发更能让我忍耐。

不过，梅林保佑。爸爸的油性头发和父亲的草堆发型我一个都没占。

我最骄傲的地方就是我这双祖母绿的眼睛了，既然被你们改成这样，还能过分点吗？

你问为什么感到骄傲?

呵，只要我闪着泪光，可怜巴巴地看着爸爸。爸爸总会心软，这时父亲站在边上，恨得牙痒痒，那恨得不得扒了我的皮的感觉，你们是不会懂得。

当然，得到爸爸的特殊待遇这一点你们想想就好了……

不，连想都别想！这种事情不可能发生在你们身上的！

不过，这招我每次用了之后，父亲都以训练我决斗技巧为由把我狠狠地修理一顿。但不知道为什么，父亲每次和我打到一半，都变成和爸爸打

而且还有百分之八十的概率，场地会从室外变成卧室。

作为您们的女儿，我想抗议!

就没有人为你们可怜，伤痕累累的女儿上个药或者安慰一下我吗？每次都是我自己处理的伤口，很可怜的啊!

咳咳，跑题了。

其次，我邀请我爸爸跳舞有什么问题吗？

正好可以报复一下我父亲，天天把狗粮往我嘴里塞。

下次我找一个男朋友，你们就知道!

虽然我觉得这个的可能性为零，给他们知道的话，应该会先考虑把我打一顿还是把我男朋友打一顿。

不过，我想说当天惊讶全场的除了我邀请爸爸跳舞之外，还有我父亲邀请爸爸跳舞。

在场的人眼睛瞪得都快掉出来，我爸爸还特别熟练地跳起了女步。

话说，就没有人联想到他们已经结婚，还是两个孩子的家长。而我和我弟弟——阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特是他们孩子的事情吗？

你们智商到底是多低？已经是负数了吧!难怪爸爸每次改你们的魔药论文脾气都那么暴躁。

接下来的那个，我没话说。

什么叫暧昧对象？我和我爸爸？

先别说我没有恋父情结这件事，我父亲知道的话，一定会把我打残的——尽管我是他亲生的。

我和爸爸关系的确不一般。

可惜那些笨蛋猜不到，当然教授们除外。

他们还抱过我和弟弟，如果你和我说他们不知道的话，我怀疑他们是被一忘皆空了或者被阿不思爷爷那杯三分之二都是蜂蜜的蜂蜜柠檬茶荼毒了，导致短暂性失忆了。

知名事件那边我没有任何怨言。

因为我的确就是这么优秀。

多谢，爸爸和父亲的良好基因。

这份报告绝对是去年才写的，而且还没有更新。

我已经是第五年拿到第一了。

还有，蝉联五年年纪第一这件事，它不够格吗？为什么不写进去？

最后，你是怎样知道我的未来发展的？

或许我可能像赫敏阿姨一样去魔法部工作。

去当魔药教授教那些笨死的巨怪，还可能被气出心脏病？

拜托，这么自讨苦吃的工作我可不做!

我真的怀疑爸爸当年为什么会来霍格沃兹当魔药教授。

爸爸如此优秀的魔药大师，完全可以开一家魔药店，自贡自足的。

唉，算了这也不是我该管的。

好了，我吐槽完了。

除了学院，魔杖和守护神之外，其他的资料有待改进啊。

还有把那不像我的，不知道是那位小姐的画像改掉，谢谢。

————————

最后，莉莉小姐真香了!

她留在霍格沃兹当魔药教授，而黑魔法防御术教授由阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特任职。


End file.
